The present invention relates to distribution of wireless communication products and services.
The demand for wireless communication products and services has increased at an explosive rate in recent years. This burgeoning industry has made wireless cellular telephones and wireless paging devices commonplace. It is anticipated that an all digital Personal Communication Services standard--known as "PCS"--will step in as the next generation of wireless communication products.
Often, wireless communications present a somewhat complex dilemma for corresponding product and service providers. This dilemma arises from the need to supply a user equipment that is recognized by the service provider's system for activation, operation, and billing purposes. To meet this need, the equipment is ordinarily programmed or otherwise modified by the service provider or equipment manufacturer to have unique identifiers that link the equipment and user to the service provider. In addition, it is often desirable to package the equipment with other items, such as instructional materials, carrying cases, batteries, battery chargers, and sometimes service contracts. Unfortunately, package integration and inventory management by the service provider or equipment manufacturer often results in an unwieldy business arrangement that adds little benefit compared to the costs.
Thus, there is a need for a system to more effectively supply packaged wireless communication equipment and services. Preferably, this system accommodates multiple service providers and equipment manufacturers, and includes the programming and kitting needed to deliver a comprehensive wireless communication product to end users with a greater cost-benefit than conventional techniques. The present invention meets these needs and provides other important benefits and advantages.